


a little peace

by dizzy



Series: in the half light [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Soft Apocalypse, and a bit of healthy lust, just some ball sweat, no angst in this one friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Phil comes in from a day of working in the garden.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: in the half light [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032692
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	a little peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/gifts).



Dan is late afternoon-nap hazy when the door opens. The book he'd been holding has fallen from his grasp and rests on the bed now, the pillow pressing lines to his face. He feels overly-warm and damp from sleep sweat, but he isn't ready to properly get up yet. 

Instead he rolls to the side and watches. Phil isn't paying attention to him - he's gulping water down out of an oversized glass, one of the random ones that's somehow wound up in their collection. When Phil's drained it down to the last drops, he puts it on the block of counter space and then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Then he leans forward, still breathing heavily. Dan can see the t-shirt he's in clinging to him, sweat stains under the arms and along the small of his back. It was once a white shirt but now it's dirt covered and dingy. 

Dan's about to say something when Phil suddenly stands up straight and lifts the shirt right off of his skin. Dan licks his lips a bit. Because they're dry, that's all. Not because of exposed flesh, not because of the same view he's seen for the past dozen years. 

Alright. Maybe it's that. Just a little bit.

But it's this new version of that same old view, though. 

It's the first year that Phil's really working the garden and putting his all into it. Pushing around a shovel and weeding and shaping the land to produce what he wants has changed him - not in major ways but in minor ones. The genuine curve of a bicep along his arm. The dirt under his fingernails. The pride in his eyes when things begin to grow and flourish. 

Maybe it's a caveman instinct but part of Dan just wants to drop to his knees and... _appreciate_ Phil when he comes in like this. Appreciate him long and hard. Appreciate the taste of sweat dried and then awakened again on his skin. Appreciate the leanness and strength of his body. Appreciate other things, in those fantasy thoughts. 

But it will stay just a fantasy because the truth is that ball sweat is unpleasant no matter what honest day's work got it there and when Phil comes in from the garden he's properly fucking exhausted and usually just wants to shower or take a long soak in the water and the have Dan rub his feet. 

"You're awake," Phil says, glancing over. "How was the market this morning?" 

"Good." Dan sits up and stretches. He'd come to say hi to Phil when he'd gotten in, but Phil had been far too focused on what he was doing and Dan had groceries to put away. "I got some more rice, we can do a stir fry later? We've got peas and corn, right?"

"We do." Phil dampens a cloth at the sink and starts to rub it across his collarbones. 

When Phil is too tired to go all the way to his parents house for the benefit of a working shower he baths all the important bits standing right there at the sink. 

Dan does not mind the view, just shifts up higher on the bed. He closes his book and puts it on the nightstand, then watches a droplet trace an eager path down his chest, through the sparse chest hair and disappearing against the soft cotton trousers he's wearing. "I left the computer charging at the big house and got another movie from the swap for us to watch. 13 Ghosts, have you seen it?" 

"I have," Phil says, turning and watching Dan as he lifts his arms and scrubs his armpit. "It's been ages, though. I barely remember it, but I think it's good." 

The laptop was a Christmas gift from Phil's parents. It's at least a decade old and the battery only holds a few hours charge but it's perfect for putting on the table and watching a film. They've gone through all the films Phil's parents own but the library's got a nice collection, though they limit it to one per person at a time. 

It's not exactly the nights at the cinema they used to enjoy but it's a delicious slice of the old normality in this world that's anything but. 

Phil steps out of his trousers and pants at the same time, completely comfortable in his own skin and not at all minding that he's putting on a bit of a show. He rinses and re-wets the cloth then swipes at his dick and between his legs, groaning happily at the coolness. "I hate sweating. I want winter back." 

"All winter long all you said was how you hate being cold," Dan reminds him. "Can't have it both ways?" 

"Why can't I?" Phil pouts. "Forever spring would be nice." 

"Did you want to go for a swim?" Dan asks. 

Dan already knows the answer - sunset swims are more his thing than Phil's. 

"No," Phil says, then generously, "But you can, if you want. I can start dinner while you're gone?" 

Dan does think about it, but then shakes his head. "Nah. I feel lazy today." 

He gets up off the bed and grabs Phil a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts. As soon as Phil's got them on, Dan grabs him in for a kiss. His hands cup Phil's ass and he squeezes as Phil laughs against his lips. "You must have been having nice dreams." 

"Mm, sure," Dan says, kissing his jaw and sneaking a sniff before pulling back. He does still smell a bit. 

Phil will probably pick up on his lowkey 'my basically-husband is providing food for us and I find that impossibly hot' kink soon, but why rush it? 

"Movie before or after we eat?" Phil asks, accepting the attention of an overly affectionate Dan like it's what he was meant to do. 

"After," Dan says. "We can make popcorn and have the chocolate I got." 

Phil's face lights up. "Chocolate?" 

Dan rolls his eyes and pulls back. "After dinner." 

"Yeah, but - what kind?" Phil asks. 

"No." Dan puts his palms flat on Phil's chest and pushes back. "Now go take a break before I make you wash some vegetables, farmer boy." 

Phil darts in and sneaks another kiss, then steals Dan’s spot on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, amy <3 
> 
> thank you to sarah for catching all my many many mistakes and being generally the best beta


End file.
